Pure Naivete
by Orange Naru
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Ieyasu, the twins, is the next heir of the Vongola Decimo. They were ready with what will happen to themselves in the mafia world , but what about the normal school life? They can't let anyone know this. About mafia world, Vongola, especially their past. Strong and smart Tsuna! Spoiled and caring Giotto! -no pairing yet-
1. Chapter 1 : The Twins First Day

**KHR © Akira Amano, but the plot still mine**

 **Pairing** : -still unknown-

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** : Grammar and vocabulary problem, OOC, AU

 **A/N** : Please enjoy my come back Fic. From Orange Naru to All of You *Bow

* * *

 **Pure Naivete**

* * *

" _At that time, the world is tiny but great. We can do anything we want, get every little thing we wish for. Until that happen..."_

"Look out!"

"Tsu... TSUNA!"

* * *

"Haah...haah...hah..." he sit up at his bed. Sweating all over his pale face. Then he look beside him, a person who is he look alike still sleeping, he guess. After a few minute looking at him, his breathing begin to normal, as his face color back.

"Just get back to sleep, nothing happen." The person who suppose to be sleeping talking to him but his eyes still close. "Giotto."

"Yes." The person called Giotto just smile, then he lay down. Sleeping just by watching his twin brother calm face. "Thank you, Tsuna." He mumble before he back to his dream.

When morning come, both of them still sleeping. No one bother by the morning sun or the singing of the bird. Until someone forcefully open their bedroom door, then yelling at the twins.

"Wake up, damn it!" he yelling at the sleeping twins. But both of them ignoring them. "I SAID, WAKE UP!" he hit the twins head, making them wake up in pain.

"I-Itte... why you do that for, G.? You can wake us up like normal person do right." Giotto said, still rubbing his head.

"Morning, fratello G." Tsuna said with smile.

"Normal you said! You who the one ask for it, dumbass!" G. hit Giotto head once more.

After that, the twins get ready. Is their first school day at Namimori high. Is kinda odd to transfer to other school in the middle of the semester but they had no choice. Their father and grandfather said it for their best. But they already know this is going to happen. No need Hyper Intitution to know it.

"He teach us like hell. How could we not notice something up." Tsuna mumble in the car. His face start to pale as he remembered all the pain his tutor gave him.

"Are you sure about this, Tsuna?" Giotto start talking serious. "I can do this alone, I think..." he said with dark gloomy aura.

*snap

"You think?" now a cold aura out from Tsuna. Crossed his arms over his chest and then cross his legs too, making his aura more threaten. "You are my twin brother and get the half right as the heir of Vongola Decimo. With that power in line, you said someting important with 'I think'?"

' _Tsuna twisted personality...'_

Few years training with world greatest hitman, Reborn, Giotto and Tsuna is ready being Vongola next boss. Of course is not easy and good to remember but is really usefull. Giotto begin to know how to act properly infornt of other, letting everyone know who the boss just by standing there. But Tsuna different, everytime his emotion unstable or angry he personality is switch. There was the promissing boss personality brave and kind to other, this is when his emotion unstable. And there was the sadistic Tsuna, when ever he angry or pissed off by someone.

* * *

"Hey do you know who is the new student?"

"I heard is a boy from italy."

"Really?!"

Giotto and Tsuna already at principal office confirm their arrival. A teacher already signed to show they new class. Either luck or no, they get to go to the same class. On the way to class, Giotto and Tsuna just smile. Giotto just smile for god giving him another day to walk, after Tsuna sadistic side get out before. Tsuna smiling in nervous, he don't know what to do. He really easy scared to new people.

"Get in." The teacher said.

The twins nervous, as they step in to the class. Giotto first, he make all the girls scream ing like crazy by his smile. After that, Tsuna, he too nervous, making him trip on his own leg. There was silent moment until Giotto help him. All the boys hissed but the girls, start making imaginary world.

"My name is Sawada Ieyasu, but call me Giotto. Piacere di conoscerti."

"Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi, just Tsuna for short, nice to meet you."

" _Handsome – No good/ Leader – Coward/ Man – Childish..."_ and so on. They had their own opinion on first impression and looks like it stuck permanently in their mind.

"Tsunayoshi, you can sit right there." The teacher point out the empty sit next to the window. "Ieyasu, you sit over there." As for Giotto, he sit one row after Tsuna.

First day at school is going well. Specially for Giotto. When lunch time, less than a minute bunch of girls gather around him. Tsuna who see that just smile and go out from class alone. Is nice seeing something so alive after a while.

" _Good for him I suppose."_ Tsuna said in mind.

Tsuna walk aimlessly. After a while he decisided that he want to go somewhere good. A place where he can see everything clearly, the rooftop. Asking around quite help him to found the place, but somehow he cerious that some people he ask telling him better no to go there.

"Is it locked? I guess not." Tsuna see the door was close and there was sign no to go. But the door wasn't lock and no one around, so as no one know, is not a crime isn't.

The first time he feel after open the door is rough wind blow him up. _"Whoaa! The view is greeat than I thought it would be."_ He can see the city quite clear from here. This view may be not as great as his old house but somehow is more refreshing.

"Who are you?"

A voice make Tsuna turn around. A man, wearing same uniform as him but had some kind of badge at his hand. He has black eyes that matches his hair color. This person is good looking and he can feel that he was not a bad person, but he somehow scared to this person.

"I'm... HIEEE!" suddenly that person attack him. Tsuna manage to dodge it. This person is strong.

"That dodge. You're not ordinary person aren't you? Fight me." his hands, there was tonfas. He smiling.

He begin attacking Tsuna. At first Tsuna manage to dodge it all. He doesn't want any problem. But it seems like this person will not let him go that easly. This person is good, even though Tsuna know this he can beat this guy but he won't fight. He begin move carelessly, accepting minor attack. After being good for so long, being bad is hard to do.

"Oi, herbivore."

"M-Me?"

"You bored me. Next time we met, I'll make sure you fight, herbivore."

After that, he left Tsuna alone. Tsuna can feel pain all over his body. Even though is not major, but pain is pain. He know it leave bruises alredy. He can hear the school bel is ringing. Tsuna stand up, then walking toward the nursery room. He told the school doctor that he doesn't feeling well.

"Just rest there, I will tell your homeroom teacher." Said that doctor. But he said it with lazy tone.

"Th-Thank you." Tsuna lay down, he can feel that he already relax so he fall asleep.

* * *

"...na! Tsuna!"

"Hmm... Giotto?" Tsuna open his eyes and then sit up. The sunset refelcting his honey caramelized eyes color. He can see Giotto worried sick face. He felt guilty about it.

"What happen? The teacher says that you feeling unwell."

"I lied." That one answer make Giotto stoned, because he know Tsuna. "I just want to skip class." He said with a smile.

Giotto grab Tsuna shoulder. He angry, he know Tsuna keep on something. "Wha..." when he want to ask about it a pained sound make him stop. "Tsuna you..."

Tsuna is the one making that sound. Hearing that, Giotto pushed Tsuna body forcibly to the bed. Then he forcibly opened Tsuna uniform. Tsuna begging for Giotto to stop, but useless. Giotto can see there was wounds from their practice back then, but, something added there. Bruises, and they are new.

"What happen?" Giotto ask with cold tone watching those bruises.

Tsuna look Giotto at his eyes, then smile. "Just falling from stairs. Not need to worry." He push Giotto aside slowly.

" _Why...you always keep everything from me?"_

Tsuna stand up. He can see that his twin angry at him and he know why. Giotto just stand there with his bang down. Tsuna change his uniform, he only wearing his sweater. After that he suddenly pat Giotto head, Giotto look Tsuna sour smile.

"I'm okay." Tsuna said. Then he walk out, leaving Giotto. Not longer after that, Giotto run toward Tsuna.

On the way home, both of them not saying a word. Even when they already arrive and changing. Making the whole resident worry. The twins know that. But Giotto still silent as Tsuna warm as ever.

"They're worried about us. Can you act like nothing happen, Giotto?" Tsuna stand up infornt Giotto who sit at his side of bed. "You can angry to me as long as you want. But don't involve the entire family to our bussiness." Tsuna smile is perfect. Either is he really smile of a fake one Giotto can't tell.

"And that is what you do to me right now, isn't Tsuna? Act like nothing happen, don't let anyone care about you. Just carry every problem to yourself."

"You wrong. I just wanting to forget any of my problem. That's why I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone about it. I just running away, a coward I must say."

Tsuna said it all like it was nothing. Giotto know how hard to tell people about your own weakness. He stand up and hug Tsuna. Tsuna eyes widen, he doesn't expect this to happen. He thought that Giotto will hit him and he ready. Tsuna hug Giotto back, he really care about his twin and so the other.

"Sorry to ruin your lovey-dovey time. But that old man want to see both of you." suddenly G. break the silent.

"Do you know why he want to see us?" Tsuna ask. Already let go Giotto hug.

"Something about finding your own guardians."

"I see. We'll be there in a minute." Said Giotto. Then G. walk out the room. For G. be that silent, this is serious.

Tsuna walk first then he suddenly stop. "Then shall we go." He said to Giotto.

"Hm." Giotto walk beside him.

* * *

"So... how was your first day, Tsuna, Giotto?" ask Timoteo, their grandfather, the nineth generation of Vongola.

"It was great!/ Fine I guess." Tsuna and Giotto answer at the same time. They seems to be happy but the tone is different. Tsuna more child like, but Giotto left some anger in it.

"What's wrong?"

That question making the twins in silent. They look each other then look away. Timoteo find this interesting because is rare for the twin to fight until this bad. But in his Vongola blood, flow the talent of hyper intitution, and because of that he know this will turn worse.

"Tsuna, you right, is not good to make your own family worry. But if you keep everything to your own, what family to you. Isn't family that a place you can rest your shoulder on." Timoteo said to Tsuna. Tsuna just shock then his face look guilty. "As for Giotto, you also right, is not right to put everything alone. But, that doesn't mean you can force them to tell you everything you wnat to know. If they don't tell you everything, you need to know why and find out yourself." Giotto also put same face as Tsuna now.

"I'm sorry..." they both said in the same time.

"Good. Is okay to be wrong, but realize it before it's too late. You two had a long journey ahead of you." Timoteo really like his grandsons. They care for each other is so great that it becomes a problem for theirselves. "Now about why I call you two here."

"Guardians, isn't." Said Giotto serious.

"Yes. As you can see, you two only had about one and a half year to find your own guardian before the official announcement as the Vongola heir."

"O-One and a half!?" Tsuna and Giotto shock.

"Granpa, please be serious. We not searching one person here." Giotto stand up and hit the table.

"Giotto, Tsuna, the Millefiore famiglia is alredy on the move."

" _There will be bloodshed, again."_ The twins had same mind.

* * *

To Be Continue

Mind to review?

From Orange to All of You


	2. Chapter 2 : Fate or Coincidence

**KHR © Akira Amano, but the plot still mine**

 **Pairing** : -still unknown-

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** : Grammar and vocabulary problem, OOC, AU

 **A/N** : Thank you for the support, hopefully this chapter is better than before.

* * *

Pure Naivete

Chapter 2

* * *

"Good morning, Giotto."

"Morning."

Greetings in the morning are common. But Giotto could sense that his mouth cramps due to answer all the girls who pass him in school. Tsuna just smiled, sometimes he is happy that he doesn't stand out much . Suddenly the twins stopped smiling . They could feel someone watching them.

"Giotto, can you go ahead to class first."

"Why?"

"Because I know who this person is. We had some kind of silly business."

"Is this the person who hurt you?"

"We just having fun."

"Your bruises not heal properly yet."

"Don't worry. If something happens, I'll be ready."

This time the debate was won by Tsuna. Giotto anxious to leave Tsuna. But he knows Tsuna strong, but in this school, they are just ordinary students. They can't use their skills here, so basically, Tsuna is a walking punching bag.

...

At school rooftop...

"We meet again." Tsuna said as they had been friends.

"So you know it, herbivore."

"Instead of realizing it, rather obvious." Tsuna muttered, scratching his head. He couldn't say that out loud. "We never introduced ourselves before. My name is ..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi , first class and herbivores. My name , Hibari Kyouya . Let us fight." Suddenly he was standing with his tonfas.

"HIIEEE ..." Tsuna just scream like a girl. _"This is bad ... I can't fight him."_ While in mind he thought the way to stop this silliness.

"Too long." He attacked Tsuna, of course, like last time, Tsuna evasive. In the eyes of Hibari, Tsuna way to avoid attacks nice . But the naked eye like a lucky escape.

Tsuna let Hibari attacked several times, but avoid the lethal blows . There is still time before the bell rings in the morning. It is a good thing to Hibari but bad for Tsuna.

"Until when are you going to resist ? " Hibari said with a smile .

"Wha - What do you mean, Hibari - san?" Tsuna felt pain all over her body . Bruising yesterday became the new bruises on today .

"I know you holding back. I don't care why, but I will make you fight me." Hibari will attack Tsuna again, this time Tsuna just stand there.

" _I hope this will put an end to all."_ Tsuna just close his eyes.

"Kyouya!"

Loud call to stop everything that happens. Tsuna looking for the source of the call. What he saw was a man, probably older than him but wearing the same uniform as him. He believes that it looks like someone except the color of his hair.

"Tch!" Tsuna look back. Hibari already lower his weapon. His face really not happy for some reason.

" _Wait... don't tell me..."_ Tsuna look at two man that at his right and left.

"What are you doing here, omnivore aniki?"

"Should I be the one who ask you that."

" _HIIIEEEE! There was two of them!"_

The wind blew hard. Three of them just stood there speechless. Tsuna saw something in their eyes. The eyes of a predator . He could not hold it anymore. Pressure, eyes , everything that involves them both .

"Tsuna!"

"Giotto! Why are you here?"

"Class will start soon, I came here to pick you up. " Giotto suddenly in a deadly circle .

"You..." Hibari look alike voice make Giotto realizes that he has entered into something strange.

"Ah! Alaude-Senpai, thank you for yesterday." Giotto just smile. Tsuna stood in shock, whether twin is acting or clueless.

"So.. you two twins?" the man who called Alaude asked.

"Yep! As you can see, we might be twins, but the color of the hair and our eyes are different." Giotto talk to him like normal. Tsuna could feel something dangerous side. When he saw it, it was Hibari really angry for some reason

"Gi-Giotto, you said class is about to start right? Let's go." Tsuna pull Giotto hand and run as fast as he can.

"Ah! Slowdown Tsuna!"

* * *

"Did you know that herbivore?" Hibari asked Alaude with interrogating tone.

"Hn." After hearing the answer Alaude, Hibari left him. The reason is simple, the class will begin and Alaude will not say anything if he asked further.

On the way to class, everyone who saw him run away in fear. Usually they just lined up on the right or left him. But today is different. Hibari's mood was all over his face.

"Oya... oya... bad mood in the morning, chibi-tan?" The voice that Hibari didn'tt want to hear. In front of him, a tall man stood up. Although he knows and everyone knows that Hibari dangerous, yet he really wanted to tease him .

" Good time . Let us fight pineapple head . "

"Kufu~fufufu~"

"We're going to die ! " that is what in everyone's mind .

And the fight begins. Doesn'tt consider the place and time . The second floor will certainly fall apart today. After that a particular person would be angry if he knew about this.

* * *

A silver-haired man, sitting on a tree branch . He had just put down the binoculars he used to watch the fight Hibari . He smiled , like he had just won something .

"Easy," he said .

"Gokudera - kun, down or we'll be late!" A dark-haired man called him from below

"Shut up, you baseball freak!" The man who called Gokudera jump down . His smile turned into anger because certain person appear .

"Maa ... maa ... " the man just smiled. "Hm? Something happened?" He asked .

"Why do you ask?" Gokudera spoke to him in an angry tone.

"You seem happier than usual." He said while embracing Gokudera's shoulder .

"Shut up!"

They walked toward the high Namimori together. They fight all the way, making everyone watching them smile.

"Yare.. yare... they sure are full of energy in the morning." An afro-haired like walking far behind them watching what just happened with sleepy eyes.

"If only you could be like them, just a little." Said a girl with her hair in braids.

Namimori pair of students walking towards their school. One of them is a boy and the other is a girl. They are like a pair if you look at it shortly. But if you look properly, they look like a child and mother.

"You can't change who you are, I- pin." Afro-haired man was yawned. He hoped the morning never came, he already misses his bed.

"That does not mean you can't make yourself more useful, baka Lambo!" That said I- pin girl.

He suddenly stopped running make I- pin cirious. "Ckckck ... no Lambo, called me Lam - bo - sa - ma." He tried to act cool.

"Pfft... sure.. sure... broccoli head." I-pin leave him.

* * *

"Hmm... G. you maybe want to see this."

"What is it, Asari?"

"Hibari and Mukuro fighting in the hall way."

"What was that!? Those two runt, IS STILL MORNING, DAMN IT. CAN'T THEY BE MORE PRODUCTIVE!"

Asari just laughed a little. Seeing the school president fury like a normal thing for him. G. open one of the drawers, then pulled out a gun. Asari who saw it trying to stop him before he kills someone.

"Maa ... calm down. You could kill someone with it." Asari hug G. to hold him. Don't let him out of the room .

"LET ME GO ! LET ME KILL ONE OF THEM!" G. struggling with the gun still in his hand.

*door open

"Hm ? What happened ? " A man confused shortly after he opened the student council room .

"Knu - Knukcle , please help me stop G. before he killed someone. " Asari said with a smile . Like he wasn't serious about it .

"For God's sake, G., murder is a sin! You can't do it, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." People called Knuckle spread his hands, blocking the exit .

"LIKE HELL I CARE! THIS IS THE ONLY THING I WILL NEVER REGRET!" G. still persistent.

" _Everyone sure is full of energy today."_ Asari smile while holding G.

* * *

"?" Tsuna suddenly stopped walking and looked around.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, school is more lively than I thought ."

"Isn't that a good thing. The school is what I mean. " Giotto said to Tsuna with a smile. Life like this is rare for them.

"Yes ... I wish it lasted a long time. But I want part of the fight to go , hehe ... " Given the pain. Tsuna continues to walk. Giotto followed beside him. They are really happy, that this is the school that they are attended.

"It will ... " Giotto mumble.

* * *

To Be Continue

Mind to review?

From Orange to All of you


End file.
